The Unseen Eyes
by obstreperous
Summary: The World of A Song of Ice and Fire goes on, battling, dying, living, loving. Dangers from the north and dragons to the east; War, lies, deceit and death. But as it goes on, little do the people of Westeros know that they are secretly being watched and recorded, played weekly for a TV show 20 years strong, and broadcasted with great success to the unsuspecting audience of the UNSC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. Now, this fanfiction is based off ****_A song of ice and fire_****, the book series, and the opening to this chapter is set in the last book ****_A dance with dragons_****, so to any TV fans reading this, who have not read the books, I advise you to either; 1) leave now and wait until season 6, 7 or 8 so that your up to date or 2) read the books, trust me, they are really good. Nevertheless, there will probably be elements of the TV Series as well. Please forgive me if i get a few things wrong in canon, and tell me so i can fix them up. I havent read the books in quite a long time, and this translates to being abit "rusty" (Hmmm..foreshadow?) on the details, though I have re-watched the show twice in anticipation of the third season. Ill try to be as true as I can though, probably reading bits of the books again and looking things up. Whenever I say Game of Thrones probably sub in (A song of ice and fire), as I interchange them quite often.**

**Now, to the Halo fans who got brought here. The "present time" for Halo i put as 2800, centuries after the events of Halo 4. This is mainly just to take away the temptation of writing about the main characters or the aftermath of the war or the storm covenant etc. etc. and to mainly focus on the game of thrones (sub it in!) section, so you wont be seeing any MC or Hood ar the arbiter. All new characters in the Halo side of the story. Another important reason for the time leap was because there are several new technologies or items unseen in current Halo. I'm thinking that 243 years is adequate time to make em'. **

**Unfortunately, the first chapter is quite short. Also, unfortunately I wont be able to update a chapter once a day...or two days...or a week, being busy and all, so dont hold your breath for the second chapter just yet (though I've started it.. I promise!). But while your waiting, there are thousands of great fanfIction's out there, recommendations are; The Andromeda War, the bow and the gun, Halo: Mass Contact, Halo: the chain, Halo: the terran republic affair, from the ashes and many others. Feedback and Reviews are MOST welcome, i love the community spirit.**

**And most importantly,**

**I DO NOT own the rights to either Halo or Game of Thrones or a song of ice and fire, the owners being bungie and 343, HBO and George RR Martin respectively. **

**The Shield of Men**

Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun howled again and gave Ser Patrek's other arm a twist and pull. It tore loose from his shoulder with a spray of white blood. _Like a child pulling petals off a daisy, _thought Jon.

"Leathers, talk to him, calm him. The Old Tongue, he understands the Old Tongue. _Keep back, _the rest of you. Put away your steel, we're scaring him".

Couldn't they see the giant had been cut? Jon had to put an end to this or more men would die. They had no idea of Wun Wun's strength. _A horn, I need a horn. _He saw the glint of steel, turned toward it.

"_No blades!" _he screamed

"Wick, put that knife…"

…_away, _he meant to say. When Wick Whittlestick slashed at his throat, the word turned into a grunt. Jon twisted from the knife, so that it sliced empty air. "_Why?" _

"For the Watch". Wick slashed at him again. This time Jon caught his wrist and bent his arm back until he dropped the dagger. The gangling steward backed away, his hands upraised as if to say, _Not me, it was not me._ Men were screaming. Jon reached for Longclaw, but his fingers had grown stiff and clumsy. Somehow he could not seem to get the sword free of its scabbard .

Then Bowen Marsh stood there before him, tears running down his cheeks. "For the Watch." He stabbed Jon in the belly, _It's over _Jon though _it's all over. _The dagger however, just before contacting Jon's skin, was repelled back, a slight shimmering occurring just above he's skin. _How? _Jon looked up to meet Bowen Marsh's surprise stricken face, and noticed several other figures staring apprehensively at him, daggers hanging loosely from their hands.

"_Magic" _One of them hissed.

"For the Watch" Bowen said again, clumsily striking at Jon's throat. This time Jon was able to find his battle composure and managed to dodge the attack, drawing Longclaw in the process and raising it up in a battle stance. A shout behind him alerted him to a man approaching, and the sound of a sword rasping from scabbard made his way to his ears. The Night Watch traitors looked at each other hurriedly, then took to their heels, snow being kicked up into the air as they ran to the forests. All except for Bowen Marsh, who just stood standing in the snow, sobbing like a girl, numb to his situation. The man who had come to Jon's aid immediately raised his sword towards Marsh.

" What do you want done with this mongrel, Lord Crow?" The man was a wildl-no, Free folk, his furs and rusty sword belying his background.

"Put him in the ice cells" mumbled Jon, "Just ask a ranger, they'll show you the way".

" I don't see no need to keep him alive, back home we usually chucked em' in the river, and counted how long we could see em' flapping on the surface"

"I need him for questioning; I want to find out if there are any others who conspired with him."

"Aye, there's a smart crow, I'll do as you say". The man roughly manhandled Bowen, who offered no resistance, and began to make his way back to Castle Black, when Jon caught his shoulder.

"What's your name, Free Folk?" The man grinned.

"You can call me Rusty if you please." He raised his sword.

"After me sword you see"

Jon nodded. "I'll reward you Rusty, I promise you".

As "Rusty" made off with Bowen, Jon couldn't help but feel very uneasy, what had happened? Could the dagger have missed him? But no, he saw it clearly, it should of punctured him. And what did that traitor say? Magic? Could it be? Jon shook his head. _Right now I need to send trackers after those deserters_. In the background the men were standing over a downed giant figure, stabbing their sword over and over again into its body, the snow was drenched in blood, and a lone crow circled the sky. Jon couldn't help but think that he was in a dream. Everything was so vivid, and so vague. So clear and so clouded. As he slowly made his way back to Castle Black, a small device detached itself from his cloak, landing softly on the snow. Slowly, it disintegrated, leaving a small pile of charred metal and electronics that were later accumulated by a Collecter Drone. And above all this, far up in the sky, hidden by active camouflage, were several camera drones, recording all the information and sending it to the ship in orbit above the continent known as "Westeros"


	2. AndAction!

**And…action!**

"_Welcome, Welcome, to the 20__th__ Anniversary of the Top rated HBO show, Game Of Thrones! Are you excited for the stunning finale of season 20? We hope so! Will Westeros survive the oncoming attack from the mysterious Others? Who will win the Iron Throne? And let's not forget about Daenerys Stormborn and her dragon children! As to the survey "Do you want Jon to live or die?" we have gotten a unanimous decision, get to see the result yourself at June 3__rd__ 6:00 pm EST Earth Time. Until then have a great day and stay tuned for our next survey!" _

**-"Game of Thrones" Official Update June 1****st****, 2800**

**21 years before…**

_5…4…3…2…1…_

The Civilian ship _Snapshot_ exited slip space, its bulky exterior pushing its way through space.

"We have successfully transitioned out of slipspace Captain." The Navigations officer said, swivelling her chair to receive the Captain's acknowledgement. Captain Scott Patrick nodded his head in understanding. Ahead, the view was dominated by the bright yellow brightness of a star, the transparent glass polarising to stop the worst of the glare. Off to the right side of the star a small black dot represented a planet orbiting the gaseous object. According to their sensors, several more were located on the other side of the system. There, they were told, was where their destination would be, the third closest planet orbiting the star. A planet known as 'Set 53', it was the location they were ordered to set a base on, as well as to begin setting up for their employees' project.

"Plot a course to Set 53" Scott commanded, as the navigation officer eagerly bobbed her head in agreement and starting typing his commands into her console. Sighing profusely, he laid back in his chair as the ship began to move off, the chair comforting and all-embracing. He and his crew 3 weeks ago were sent with an expeditionary team of scientists, engineers and builders, to establish a base from which the future camera crew would operate from. The planet they were heading too was picked due to its (supposedly) fertile environment and breathable atmosphere, making it perfect for the main location for the film _Far Cry: Journey's End _(though Patrick didn't have the utmost confidence in the eggheads who calculated its atmosphere composition and temperature)_. _Their employers, the massive film corporation HBO wanted something entirely different to the CGI dominated filming industry of current times. They had always prided themselves on their large production budgets and attentiveness to great location sets. Now, HBO had gone in an entirely new direction that no one had thought of, they had funded an expedition to a previously unexplored planet at the edge of explored space. The journey had some risks, but both HBO and Scott figured that the benefits would outweigh them; after all, what other film companies could boast their location sets spanned an ENTIRE planet. Hollywood would be turning in its grave the way HBO saw it. Another reason for the all clear was due to the massive amounts of credits that would be saved due to location costs. This was because of the massive amount of money needed to use the quite limited and expensive large scale background sets desired for HBO's movie. Since the aftermath of the Human-Covenant war, most of the lush fertile sparsely inhabited worlds were 'unavailable' for good film environments, unless the movie was about apocalypse, which wasn't very highly demanded at the time-for obvious reasons. Almost all of the planets terraformed since that time were for urban resettlement or natural resource extraction; it seemed that the UNSC didn't have a special place in its heart for the struggling film industry. So, HBO had to take the initiative, and that lead to Scott and his crew out in the middle of nowhere, heading towards a planet no one has ever seen before-

"Captain Sir! We're approaching set 53!"

Scott Patrick was roused from his musings as he and his crew visibly leaned forward, the sparkling (and now thankfully dark) background making the planet stand out. The crew on the bridge gave a collective sigh. It…was beautiful. Much akin to Earth, set 53 rotated gracefully around, showing off its deep blue oceans and ecologically diverse land area. When he ordered the planet to be magnified on his screen, Scott noticed on the side of the planet he could see that there were distinctive continents. One landmass went all the way up the Northern ice cap, and stretched down past the equator. The environments in that continent were highly diversified, stretching from the snow covered lands of the north to the desert of the far south-and everything in between. Geometrically, it looked quite similar to the United Kingdom of Great Britain, except much larger. Directly east of the first continent a thin strip of water separated it from a much larger continent, this one primarily ranged from temperate to arid environments, and stretched far to the east. On the most southern tip it joined up with an area almost exactly akin to Africa back on Earth, except the length of it was shrunken considerably to resemble a squashed bastardised version.

"Crew, take us into orbit around the planet, it seems that it has surpassed our employee's wildest dreams." Amid the crews' cheers and excited conversations, the captain took this brief respite to calm himself. Breathe in, hold, and exhale slowly out. As he was doing this continuous routine a beep in his communicator erupted, and a confused voice made its way into his ear.

"Ahh, sir? I think we have a problem."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive Captain, we can infer nothing less from the sensor readings."

The ship was in orbit around set 53; Captain Scott Patrick and the Chief Scientist Doctor Steiner were conversing inside the Captains personal office. The Captain was sitting up on his chair, a thick metal desk bolted onto the floor separating him from the doctor, who was standing formally as she clarified her report.

"The planet shows signs of both flora and fauna diversity. And not simple life either, complex ecosystems were observed, on par with our own. It's fascinating. We expected simple ferns and fungi to be the main plant life, similar to the Paleozoic Era on Earth. We even brought Earth plants to spruce the place up for the movie. Instead we found a diverse network of ecologies working in tandem. It's incredible. However…" The scientist trailed off uncertainly.

"What? Speak, what is wrong with the planet?" Scott demanded.

"We have also detected artificial structures on the planet surface."

"_**WHAT**_**!" **Scott was dumbfounded at the news. _What did it mean? _He never expected this to happen. Not in his wildest thoughts.

"Doctor," he stammered out; "what are you saying? Did we find a forerunner cache?"

"Not at all Captain, the structures are quite crude. We don't know for sure but we suspect that they are primarily made out of unrefined raw materials such as stone and wood. We have done some preliminary scans on the structures and they look eerily akin to ancient human equivalents. It seems that the civilisation has not passed their "Medieval age". To say the science team was excited out of their minds is an understatement. IMAGINE! A civilisation that has almost exactly mirrored our historical progress, the possibilities to learn from each other are endless. If their architecture is so similar, think about food, weapons, intellectual progress!"

Doctor Steiner's eyes almost practically shone as she was speaking her barely contained glee obvious in her slightly accented voice.

"The science team requests to go on an expeditionary journey down to the planet's surface with security to make first contact with these creatures."

Scott's head shot up. "Doctor, are you saying that the aliens that created these structures are still alive?

"Oh without a doubt Captain, indeed, the science team has drawn up a list of features that take priority in our contact. When we go down there we have to first make sure that**-**."

"Enough Doctor." A firm upraised palm cutting her off mid-sentence. "Your request is denied."

"WHAT! This discovery must be immediately acted upon. A report should be submitted as soon as possible to the UNSC to allow an official science team to arrive and observe this civilisation. We have a duty to notify our government of the extra-terrestrial life stationed here."

"You overreach yourself Doctor; you forget that this decision is not up to you. Remember that you are an employee of HBO, and so my orders, as are yours, are taken only from them."

Leaving the disbelieving scientist gaping at him, he tapped his ear, the communicator registering the contact. A rugged voice filtered into his ear.

"Is there anything I can do for you Captain?" that was Perseus, the dumb AI stationed on the ship.

"Perseus, establish a link to the Director, tell him that something profound has occurred pertaining to Set 53."

"By your order Captain." A simple click indicated the line closed.

Scott Patrick sighed, resting his elbows on the table and laying his head onto his hands. _Can this project get any stranger? _Peeking through his hands he noticed that doctor was still standing in front of him. He hadn't dismissed her yet.

"That is all Doctor, continue your sensor readings and alert me if anything major is found."

The scientist, her face expressionless, did a brief nod and tensely walked out of the door. Scott frowned. _I hope she doesn't turn into a problem; I don't need disgruntled staff in my employ. _Sighing heavily once again he reached into a compartment inside the table, pulling out an expensive bottle of Schwäbischer Whisky.

A captain had his privileges, didn't he?


	3. Lord Of Light

**The lord of light**

_**/**__BEGIN RECORDING__**/**_

"_This is Doctor Joseph Mortimer speaking, about to begin session 1 with patient 06, a young woman by the name of Carice van Houten. First session will outline her initial impressions and opinions of her job role as well as traditional question list allowing scrutiny for any signs of anxiety or adjustment disorder"_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Session 1 begins"_

_Doctor Mortimer sits on the red velvet chair, readying his datapad while shifting his body into a more comfortable posture._

"_Come in Mrs Houten"_

_A young, quite attractive red haired lady walks in, and with his inviting hand gesture, takes a seat opposite him. She crosses her legs and gazes expectantly at him._

_**Dr Mortimer: **__Good afternoon Mrs Houten, I am Dr Mortimer and I will be your psychiatrist for the duration of your acting role in this endeavour. Can you please state you name, age and current job role for the record._

_**Houten: **__Sure, my name is Carice van Houten, I am 31 years old and play the character of Melisandre in the HBO T.V. series Game of Thrones_

_**Dr Mortimer: **__Can you expand on this character?_

_**Houten: **__Melisandre is a red priestess of the lord of light, and currently serves Stannis Baratheon. She is a mystical, mysterious character who can seemingly perform magical acts involving fire_

_**Dr Mortimer: **__But you know this to be false? _

_Mrs Houten laughs briefly_

_**Houten: **__sometimes I have to remind myself I am mortal. The pyrotechnics team really have taught me well and made me into a fluent inflammist. The looks on the faces of those men! Ha I really did feel like a magician._

_**Dr Mortimer: **__Mrs Houten, what inclined you to accept the acting job that was offered to you? _

_**Houten: **__oh, several things. The moment they outlined what they had done I was instantly intrigued. The character seemed like the sort of person I would like to inhabit. And the secrecy and security made it oddly attractive. I had to sign so many forms and contracts, and accept so many conditions. The sheer notion of being in character 24 hours a day for months at a time seemed like a tremendous undertaking, and in a way that was a reason for my acceptance, I enjoy challenges. Then again, the substantial money that was offered to me was the deal maker. _[P/N With the absence of several major areas of would-be budget for a usual TV, HBO was able to reallocate these funds into fields that needed specialisation or expansion on, such as recording techniques and actors playing a character perpetually throughout the series. These actors would be paid tremendous sums of money in exchange for the heightened requirements needed from them]

_**Dr Mortimer: **__Did you have any idea of the risk?_

_**Houten: **__Well I had inkling or a rough outline due to being told of the safety hazards beforehand. But I never really comprehended it until I was down on the scene. That frightening event with the Maester trying to poison me was a real eye opener. _

…

…**THE NORTH…**

**FIGHTING FOR LORD ROOSE BOLTON…**

**APROXIMATELY 1 DAY FROM WINTERFELL…**

**DESTINATION…UNNAMED VILLAGE WHERE STANNIS BARATHEON IS ENCAMPED…**

**NOTABLE WEATHER… SNOWSTORM… CONDITIONS…EXTREME**

**FORCE…VANGUARD**

**LEADER… SIR…**

Hosteen Frey smiled wickedly on his horse, before succumbing to a bout of coughing. He cupped his hands to his mouth in an attempt to catch the warmth. He felt nothing. The cold had long ago numbed his body, so much so that he thought that if his legs were to fall off, he would not even notice. Hells, they might have already fallen off. Behind him, barely visible against the blinding snowstorm, was the vanguard of Roose Bolton's army. They were primarily composed of Freys and Manderly's. The Frey footmen were going at a snail pace, the near waist high snow impeding their every movement. The Manderly's were faring slightly better due to the fact that the majority of them were mounted. Every so often, individuals would break off from the main group, lagging behind until they became lost in the distance. No doubt there would be a line of bodies stretching from Winterfell to the snowed out village Stannis was bunkered down in by the time they were finished. _Like a trail of bread crumbs _Hosteen mused in his state of agony, _or at least it would be if the damned snow would stop falling. _The Frey doubled over on his horse as a particularly heavy fit racked his body. _Gods, it wasn't this bad at Winterfell. _Shrugging himself further into his thick fur cloak, he resigned himself to his fate, the wall of white consuming his vision as he urged his beleaguered horse on.

**LOCATION…IN ORBIT ABOVE THE NORTH**

**SHIP CLASS… CLASSIFIED**

**LEADER…THE DIRECTOR **

**ROLE…SURVEILLANCE…RECORDING…ALTERATION**

"Director sir, Roose Bolton's vanguard are approximately one and a half days away from Stannis Baratheon's camp, requiring they maintain their current speed."

The Director stood up and clasped his hands behind his back, taking on his signatory command stance. Around him dozens of personnel were occupied on the consoles in front of them, each with their own important tasks and areas to run. They were the administrative and managerial heart of the operation, in control of the activities of the small flotilla of ships that were allocated to this project.

"How many men?" he barked. He was in charge of the entire Game of Thrones operation, whatever he said went. He made the decisions, aided by analysts and statistical surveys that influenced his decisions.

"In the vanguard, 2,843 men, with an average attrition rate of one man per 55 minutes."

The Director nodded. "Against those numbers, what are Stannis Baratheon's chances of winning?"

Before the Crewman could reply a figure cloaked in a lab coat suddenly sprung up at the holotable.

"If I might answer that question Captain," Einstein the Smart AI began, "Without our intervention Stannis has a 12.3% chance of obtaining victory with an uncertainty 0f 1.4% both ways. This is including the still unmade fortifications that are being built around his camp. All appropriate factors have been taken into account including morale, weapons, mounted units, army strength and health, tactics for both sides and equipment and armour used."

"Thankyou Einstein"

"If I may remind Director, according to last week's statistical survey based around the question "Do you want Stannis to triumph over Roose Bolton?, An overwhelming 82% of audience surveyed said yes, thus it would be in our best interests to-"

"Yes Einstein, I understand what the audience wants"

"-aid Stannis Baratheon in his upcoming battle to allow more even chances. I recommend using method 8.4.16i INTENSITY 3- How to increase attrition rate in the North to the attacking army with one army attacking another in a fortified position at intensity level 3; '_in the event of one army, with superior numbers and-"_

"_I understand the protocols Einstein!"_

"My apologies Director"

An exasperated Director shook his head. Einstein was unarguably an immense help in the operation. The amount HBO had to pay for a 8th Generation Smart AI was immense, but deemed acceptable for the project. Sometimes though, Einstein could go overboard in his arguments and go on and on as if no one else could make a decision. _Ha, not so different from me then._ They were the perfect match. The method Einstein was referring to were the predetermined protocols created to affect characters, groups or events subtly to alter events or provide advantage to one group. The first number that Einstein stated (8) referred to the nature eg. battle, the next number (4) was location, e.g. the North and the 16 referred to the battle scenario with the (i) indicating which side is being disadvantaged/advantaged. The intensity level was self-explanatory. It was how much the side gets affected, ranging from 10 to 1, with 1 being most affected. The protocols weren't meant to account for every possible scenario, as there were so many variables that it would prove impossible to implement, but to simply provide a guide. 8.4.16i relied on 3 things; supplies, equipment and transport. These factors could be destroyed, damaged or spoiled with minimal suspicion. Affecting the men themselves directly was deemed too risky. Instead, inhibitors were secretly injected into water supplies or enhances to the danger of the natural environment was executed to account for this.

"Implement method 8.4.16i at INTENSITY 3" The Director acknowledged grudgingly.

Though he had his back to it, the Director could see the smirk spreading across Einstein's face.

_**Dr Mortimer: **__How did you cope with the first few weeks on the job?_

_**Houten: **__The first few weeks were very difficult for me, it was a period of adjustment more or less as I tried to acclimatise myself to my new environment and culture. _

**LOCATION…THE NORTH…UNNAMED VILLAGE**

**CURRENT STATE…. WAR…ENCAMPMENT BEING FORTIFIED**

**ARMY GROUP…VARIED...**

**LEADER… STANNIS BARATHEON…**

…**NOTABLE THREAT…ARMY INCOMING…**

**ENCAMPMENT PROSPECTS OF WINNING…MINIMAL…**

Stannis Baratheon was restless. He had tried to go to sleep, lying stiffly across his bed as he willed himself to slumber. But for all his attempts his anxiety kept him from that eternal bliss that allowed no worries to enter. And so, after languishing for over 2 hours, he gave up and succumbed to not sleeping for the night. He had gotten out of bed and had put on his thick fur garments before heading out to oversee the fortifications. Though it was past midnight, the bright moon and reflective snow coating the ground allowed an illuminated scene into his eyes. Men were still labouring away, some continuing to dig out a moat that was planned to stretch around the entire encampment. Others were erecting palisades around key military areas. Stannis nodded his head unconsciously in approval. Around his camp there were no trees or obstacles to conceal attackers, only a flat soft snow covered ground that stretched into the distance, a vague outline of a forest far-off the only indication of possible camouflage. Several men were out in the fields of snow, throwing down crude representations of caltrops that landed softly into the ground, sinking a far way into the soft surface to render them undiscoverable. Some of the more experienced men of the mountain clans of the north were finishing off their wolf holes, digging pits into the ground and placing sharp stakes into the bottom before covering them up with a snow covered thin board that would break away with only a small weight placed on them. They were good defences, at least they were considering the time and resources they had been given, yet Stannis did not inwardly feel that it was enough.

_**Dr Mortimer: **__I understand you have become very close with Stannis Baratheon, how does he appear to you?_

_**Houten: **__Stannis is a very old fashioned man, he believes strongly in loyalty and justice, he may come across to people as a hard and cruel man, but when you dig a bit deeper, you find an inwardly kind and honest person. _

_**Dr Mortimer: **__Do you agree with his thought of mind?_

_**Houten: **__Well…parts of it. His ruthlessness would at first appear to be a negative trait, but when you pair it too his belief in justice and fairness, it doesn't seem so bad._

Even with the bolster to his forces with the Wulls, Norreys and Flints, and House Glover and Mormont pledging their armies to him, he still did not have enough men to properly match Roose Bolton's combined strength. The mountain clans, though fearless in their own right, weren't as well trained or equipped as the men opposing him. They were more wildling in their fighting style. What was that saying about wildings? A shout, a slash, and a nice clean death? Or something along those lines. No, Stannis didn't have the utmost confidence in his force. But they were all he had. _I can't defeat my enemy on the field!_ He mentally despaired. _9 times out of 10, the man with the larger army wins. _

_Then we shall be the tenth. _

He remembered saying the same things a lifetime ago, he had just entered the war and the first obstacle he faced had seemed like his last. Renly, his damned little brother had declared against him, and had fielded a massive force easily dwarfing his own. Stannis remembered how he had tried to think of any and all strategies that could even the odds, but could come up with nothing. In his anguish, Melisandre had cajoled and reassured. They had removed Renly as an obstacle, and his banner men flocked to Stannis's side. But not without a cost

_I killed my brother. _

_We killed him, share the blame_

_He wasn't your brother. _

He wished she was with him. These days she was the only pillar left , a stone support that he leant all his worries against. Salladhor had left him, Davos had betrayed him, his wife was weak, and her daughter was disfigured. She had stayed behind at the wall, where her power was supposedly stronger. Assured him that she would watch for him in the flames. Didn't make it any easier. Tightening his fists, Stannis Baratheon turned and paced back to his flimsy command tent. The moon, in a sudden change of thought hid behind a mass of ominous black clouds, abruptly killing off the illumination to shroud the area in darkness. And distant in the expanse, distinct as a shade blacker than its surroundings, a snowstorm was ravaging.

_For the night is dark and full of terror._

_Dr Mortimer glances at his Datapad_

_**Dr Mortimer: **__Well Mrs Houten I am afraid that our time is up. It has been a pleasure to talk to you and I look forward to meeting again. _

_**Houten: **__The pleasure is mine. _

_The lady stands up and without a glance back walks out of the exit door. Dr Mortimer remains in his seat for an extended period of time, deep in thought, until a sigh pulls him into the present. He stands up and walks towards the recorder_

_**/**__END RECORDING__**/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**/**__BEGIN RECORDING__**/**_

"_This is Doctor Joseph Mortimer, about to begin session 1 with patient 07, a young woman by the name of Rose Leslie". First session will outline her initial impressions and opinions of her job role as well as traditional question list allowing scrutiny for any signs of anxiety or adjustment disorder"_

_Knock Knock_

"_Session 1 Begins"_

**A/N: Okay so the first 3 chapters are kind of an introduction before the "Main" plot, just to introduce the scenario. So for those who didn't get it, or if I didn't write in a suitable manner to allow my idea onto words, Ill do a short summary:**

**So centuries after the Human-Covenant war, the UNSC had recovered and continued to advance in the Milky Way Galaxy. However, as they have only explored a part of the Orion arm of the galaxy, recolonisation of 'glassed' planets and the settlement of new planets to extract new resources or build large scale settlements are still largely dominant on their agenda. The film industry incurred a massive blow to their operations, due to several factors. These include lack of suitably appropriate film environments for the film settings that people wanted to see at the time (lush scenery, beauty, grandiose environments), reluctance on the official's to allow filming and the general deficiency of film popularity. However, this is starting to change due to the stunning TV series created by HBO known as **_**Game of Thrones. **_** A sensation that has gone on for twenty years strong and shows no signs of faltering, **_**Game of Thrones**_** was hailed as an astounding revolution and rebirth of the TV and filming industry. In actuality, **_**Game of Thrones **_**is nothing more than the Galaxy's largest hoax, the most successful reality TV operation in the history of mankind. The world of Westeros was stumbled upon by an expedition funded by the company to check out and set up on a planet outside of explored space that seemed a suitable location for a film's setting. Instead of notifying the official UNSC government of the find, the Director of the program and the board of the company decided to-**

**[[DATA NOT CURRENTLY AVAILABLE]]**

**Now, the world of ice and fire is under worldwide 24 hour surveillance, recorded in several locations simultaneously and put together to create the most successful show in history. Though decisions in the show are primarily made by the unsuspecting 'actors' of Westeros the director and his crew have limited flexibility in modifying or altering the major events in the show. This is achieved through the use of high end technology and subtle methods to improve or disadvantage a particular group, or to alter character decisions through many different variables, such as mood altering drugs or subliminal mind treatment and the like. Actor 'Moles' are also used by HBO, real actors that are paid a great sum of money to play a character perpetually throughout the period of the TV show, with only few chances for return to UNSC ships in orbit for psychological analysis and family and contact communication. Though the risk of native characters becoming suspicious of the company's involvement is high, it is negated by the clever use of an **

**[[DATA NOT CURRENTLY AVAILABLE]]**


End file.
